grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert "the Beast man" Jones
Appearance Robert is a short man at only 5ft 6in with brown eyes and long unkepmt hair. He often wears a coat and pants with his Ammunition satchel slung over his shoulder. His jaw is covered in massive scruffy beard. Personality Robert grew up in the company of bears not getting much human interaction. Due to this he has a hard time talking to people and saying the right thing. He may often come off as rude due to this but it is never his intention. Biography Robert grew up in a small village on an island in the east blue with his mother and father. When Robert was 7 years old his village was attacked by pirates. Robert was eating dinner with his family when they heard screams outside. His family rushed outside to the sight of pirates ransacking the village. It was clear the pirates were coming for his house next. His father shoved his family back inside slamming the door shut before barring the door. Roberts mother then took him to the back window before telling her son, "Robert honey I need you to be brave. I'm gonna help you out this window and I need you to run straight to the forest and don't stop running. No matter what you do don't come back. Now go." At this point the pirates were pounding on the door to his house demanding they open the door. Robert took off running for the forest the momen t the pirates bust through the door. The last thing he hears before he bust through the tree line is a gun shot, followed by his mother screaming, and then another shot. All he heard after that was silent. Robert ran through the forest leaving his village behind not stopping until he couldn't run anymore. He turns back to look at his village seeing the whole thing engulfed in flames. Nothing to return to. What do I do now? Where do I go? Robert spent the next three days in the forest with no food. On the 4th day Robert having no energy left to search for food he collapses in a clearing. While laying there a mother bear and her cub stumble upon the dying child. The mother bear examines the boy sensing how near death he is. She quickly rushes off to gather some food. The she-bear returns with mouthful of edible berries dropping them in front of the famished child. Robert looks up seeing the bears and quickly scarfs it down regaining some energy. "You brought these for me? Do you think you can show me where you got them?" The mother bear and her cub escorted the boy to the berry bush. "Thank you so much. You saved my life." He says to the bear as she rubs her head against his hand. "I'm gonna call you momma bear and I'll call this little guy Bruce. Bruce me and you are gonna be good friends. I always wanted a brother." Robert grew up under the care of momma bear alongside Bruce. Momma bear showed Robert all of the different berries and herbs in the forest and which ones were edible or not. Robert learned to cook put of necessity often cooking the meat his new family caught. Robert lived for 8 years undisturbed on his island with his family. It all changed when a pirate ship docked on his island. It was the first ship he had seen land in 8 years. Most people had heard about what happened to his village 8 years ago and avoided the island thinking it uninhabited. To Robert the day started out normal. He woke up earlier than his family walking to the waterfall to shower before preparing breakfast. While Robert was preparing breakfast momma bear and Bruce were confronting the newly arrived pirates. The pirates seeing the massive mother bear shot the moment they saw her. Bruce witnessing his mother's death runs off to find Robert. Bruce finds Robert making breakfast and tries to convey what he saw. Robert is not quite sure what Bruce is trying to explain. The only thing he can tell is he is upset. Robert grabs his spear dipped in a poison he makes fr om berries he finds in the forest before climbing on Bruce's back and riding him towards the shore. Robert and Bruce run savage on the pirates annihilating all of them. Robert and Bruce find their mother dead among the pirates and decide to have a funeral for her. After paying their respect to momma bear Robert loads the pirate's ship with supplies before they set sail. Bruce and Robert sailed around the East Blue before settling in crickhollow where they sold their ship and decided to make a living as a bounty hunter. Robert purchased a wrist mounted crossbow and a satchel to carry his bolts and various herbs and berries. After two years in crickhollow all they have left is 5000 beli and each other. That's when Robert hears of the festival coming to town and decides it's the perfect opportunity to move on. Character Stats Professions Cook: Rank 2 1: Simple cooking- You can make the simple stuff, mainly just heating up food. This can grant your crew small buffs. A character can only be under the effect of ONE food buff at a time. At this level they will give +1 to a single stat maximum. Fighter:Beast Trainer Rank 1 Natures Weapon tech Combat ''Techniques:'' Ferocious Charge: Robert rides Bruce as he charges at the enemy mauling them before leaping off Bruce to dive at them and finish the combo. Bruce and Robert can do this seperately with generally the same effect. When solo or split Robert runs on all fours. (May cause bleeding and cuts if successful) - Strength based Power herbs: Robert keeps special herbs in his satchel that grants a temporary adrenaline boost blocking out all pain and speeding up reflexes for a short time(3). Can only be used once on a person per fight. This is a last resort and the user will require immediate medical attention when it wears off as they will be unable to fight. Robert, Bruce, or an ally can eat these herbs. -Stamina based Jaws of Steel: Bruce's teeth are as sharp and hard as steel coupled with a powerful jaw. Bruce can catch swords with his mouth and can even crush some bones. Bruce bites his enemy latching on. On successful hits always causes cuts and bleeding. - Strength based Nature's Weapon: Robert applies a poison he made to his claws. The poison inflicts paral ysis in a single limb when succesful causing severely reduce function of the affected limb. The poison goes away wether the attack is successful or not. Robert carries a limited amount of poison at any given time, allowing for only 2 chances with this move. -Agility based ''Weapon and Armor:'' Weapon: Steel Bear Claw: +4(+1 [http://www.reddit.com/r/GLRP_EastBlue/comments/1u9gr1/crickhollow_market/cefwjev upgraded by Silver Smith]) Strength Bruce the Grizzly Bear '''Biography, Appearance, & Personality''' Robert and Bruce are adopted brothers. Bruce grew up with Robert on his home island. Bruce is 5ft tall when standing on four legs. When Bruce rears up on his hind leg he reaches 10ft tall. He weighs 1400lbs and has a distinctive X shaped scar on his right shoulder. Bruce is friendly Grizzly Bear having never attacked someone without Roberts permission. '''Combat Companion (Beasts') Stats (Not used for Pets)'''=